


Of Watching and Understanding

by flitterflutterfly



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flitterflutterfly/pseuds/flitterflutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He watched him. Just like always. He watched and through it all said nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Watching and Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Based off an idea sparked in episode 4, from when Kachiro attempted to spy on Kaidoh and got a ball to the face.

He watched _him_. Just like always. He watched _him_ play all his games; sometimes even missing Echizen's to see _his_. He watched with baited breath as _he_ discovered the Boomerang Snake. He watched as _he_ triumphed and lost. He watched, silent support. He watched with white-hot jealousy as Inui helped _him_ , knowing it was for the best but still upset. He watched as _he_ became doubles partners first with Inui and then Momo. He watched—and through it all said nothing.

...

"We did it Kachiro! Seigaku won!" Horio was ecstatic and Kachiro had to smile. Yes, they had won nationals. He was exited of course, happy, but in a way he was also sad. Nothing would be the same again after this.

He was right. The end of the year came and went. The seniors left and Seigaku's best team was gone. Echizen went off to America, leaving them all behind. Then dawned the new school year. Of course  _he_ was the new Buchou, with Momo his FukaBuchou. Kachiro and Horio both made regulars, with Katsuo barely not making the cut.

Kachiro was surprised, of course, to make the team. Sure, he had improved, but he knew he was nowhere near close to  _his_ level. But apparently he was closer than he thought. After one particularly grueling training session,  _he_ came up to him.

"You've improved." Only after years of observation was Kachiro able to detect pleasure hidden beneath the harsh tone. The second year practically glowed with pride at the compliment.

"Thank you, Buchou." Kachiro said respectfully, daring for once to meet his eyes. What he saw there almost made him drop his racket.

Curiosity? What was there about boring Kachiro to make _him_ curious?

"You've been watching me." _His_ voice was lower now. Almost, gentle. Kachiro forgot to breath.

"Ye- yes," he stammered out.

"Why?" The all-important question.

"Because…" How was he supposed to answer that? He barely knew the answer himself.

"Because?" _He_ almost sounded amused. But then _he_ hissed and the mood was lost. "Answer me."

Kachiro looked over his shoulder for a second before meeting _his_ eyes one more, and possibly one last time.

"Because I love you, Kaidou-Buchou."

The answer seemed to shock _him_ , for _he_ didn't speak for several more minutes. Kachiro forced himself to continue looking into _his_ eyes.

"I'm not..." Kaidou licked his lips, seeming almost unsure. "I'm not a good person to love."

Kachiro smiled softly. "I know, and I don't care."

Kaidoh smiled then as well. Though, to anyone who hadn't watched _him_ as long as Kachiro it would have looked like a scowl. The once dubbed 'viper' placed a single calloused hand on Kachiro's shoulder.

"Thank you." In those two words were the acceptances Kachiro so badly craved and longed for. He felt his heart swell and his throat close up with emotion.

He was first attracted to Kaidou by _his_ mysterious power. Now he watched _him_ because he could, because he wanted to. And because, when they locked gazes across the tennis courts, there was nothing but understanding.


End file.
